


The Last Month

by KomaedasHope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eren's going to die, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedasHope/pseuds/KomaedasHope
Summary: AOT SPOILERS: Eren Jaeger's 13 years of being the Attack and Founding Titan is up. And before he dies, he wants to go a step above in your relationship.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. human again

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE QUICK NOTES!!
> 
> ~ There may be some grammatical errors! I'm sorry!
> 
> ~ If you are not caught up to AOT season 3 part 2, I recommend catching up before reading this!
> 
> ~ This is a SMUT. If you did not read the tags. But just in case, let me add the TW's. Blood, sex, and death is associated with this story. If any of those make you uncomfortable, please click off.
> 
> ~ This takes place in the future when Eren has like a month left. So I'm just going to make this where the Eldians took supplies from Marley and Paradis Island became more technologically advanced. BUT THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT ARE CANNON TO THE STORY. THATS WHY IF YOURE NOT FINISHED WITH S3 PT.2, GO FINISH!
> 
> {If someone has done something similar, I apologize. I do not copy my stories at all. They are all from MY imagination.}

You stared out onto the calm, moonlit night. The field that resided in front of your house was tinted blue because of the moonlight. It truly looked like something Van Gough would paint and frame in an art gallery.

Every time you stared out into the moonlight, you couldn't help but remember that Eren's 13 years were almost over. And you guys still never got married. Your heart ached at the thought that you would have to split with your lover of 5 years. All because of a mysterious ability that only your race possessed. You still couldn't believe anything. All that nonsense of your ancestor Ymir making a deal with the Devil, and then splitting into 9 titans. It was like a 7 year old wrote a story for school. But regardless of your disbelief, you believed everything Eren told you. All about how your best friend Armin became the Colossal Titan, and how Erwin Smith, the man you admired with all your heart made everyone charge into a suicide mission. Deducing the numbers from over 200 scout members, to just 9.

Every time Eren would come back from his long missions that lasted months, you'd listen to his rants, and hold him in your arms. Most of the time, he'd be crying uncontrollably while telling you everything he saw in graphic details and making cheap sound effects from his mouth; he'd then pass out after 2 hours. But once in a blue moon, he would cup your face in his hands, and when he did, his pupils were almost completely taking over his misty cyan eyes. And he'd look down to your lips, then back at you, hinting he wanted to bite on your lips and enter your mouth. And you'd let him. You guys would make out for hours, but nothing more. Even though Eren was immature, and acted like a rebel who didn't care about what other's wanted only if it satisfied him, he knew his boundaries with you, and never tried to go further than making out. He would even hesitate to grab onto your waist whilst making out. Eren had a lot of self control when he was with you.

However, you could tell Eren was patiently waiting for you to make the first move. Because after every make out session, Eren would excuse himself and head to the bathroom for about 15 minutes. And you'd hear occasional thumps against the door. But you never dared to ask him what he was doing in there, because you had an idea.

The reason you and Eren have never done anything more than make out, regardless of your years of dating, was because you believed in waiting till marriage. But because of Eren's busy schedule, and deteriorating mental health, you felt marriage was something that was last on your guys' list. Marriage was also something that you couldn't grasp the concept of. It already felt like you were married to Eren. But that mindset was changed yesterday when Armin told you a secret that Eren never told you...he was going to die in a month.

When Armin told you, you cried uncontrollably for hours, almost throwing up a couple of times. You felt so betrayed, you felt so lost in fact, it felt as if you were walking in a dark cave, and the candle, you relied on was dying out slowly. It felt like a gush of negative wind tried blowing your candle out, but the little bit of hope you had left kept it alive; protecting it.

You were shot back into reality once you heard the front door which was directly behind you, as you lived in a small 2 bedroomed apartment with Eren, swiftly unlock, followed by large, heavy, yet quick footsteps. You jolted your head around to be tackled by Eren, who pulled your shirt collar and clashed his lips onto yours, biting the bottom lip. You were completely thrown off guard by the sudden approach of Eren, but you enjoyed it. He was never this happy to see you, so you felt honored.

After about 2 minutes of sloppy kissing, and the pants of you and Eren, Eren released his mouth from yours and grinned. "I missed you!" Eren smiled, his cheeks revealing his soft dimples that looked like craters. 

Eren got off of you and helped you up. As you brushed your nightgown, you noticed Eren was staring at you, his pupils increasing in size. You thought nothing of it until you heard Eren go "ahem". You quickly turned your attention to Eren who pointed at your shoulder. You looked to your right shoulder to see your sleeve fell down onto your hand due to the impact of Eren, revealing your bare shoulder, and cleavage. You smirked at Eren, "Oh? You like this?" Eren's face burnt up and Eren averted his eyes and stared at the wood floor. You chuckled and walked towards the bed, patting your lap. "You want to rest your head?" Eren looked at you, and nodded, covering his face with his long brown hair that was a mess. 

Eren slowly approached you and laid horizontally on the bed, placing is burning up head onto your lap. You noticed his temperature was increasing and you swiftly placed your palm on his forehead. "Eren, you're hot?!" Eren grinned cheekily, "why thank you!" You sighed and softly slapped his forehead, leaving a small red imprint on it. "No I meant your temperature, you idiot." You laughed. 

"Oh...yeah...I haven't been feeling well." Eren smiled, but his smile was shaky. He sighed and removed your hand from his forehead and replaced your hand with his hand. You moved your hand onto the top of his hand and squeezed, furrowing your eyebrows and mouth. The room went quiet, the only noise that lingered in the room was the faint sound of carriages and people talking outside. As the room remained quiet, you suddenly remembered what Armin had told you the previous night. You sighed loudly, your breath unsteady...

"Hey E..ren...is this fever the side effects of the Titan serum and powers? Let alone, your approaching death?"

You noticed Eren's eyes widen and his eyebrows widen as well. Like he had seen something he shouldn't have. Eren jolted up kneeled to your right grabbing your shoulders, and squeezing them hardly, but not too hard to the point where you were whimpering. "What- how- where did you get that from?" Eren's voice started breaking, along with his cocky, childish demeanor.

"Armin. I went to his house yesterday to check up on him because he had been sick the past week." You replied, staring at Eren with the coldest look you could muster up onto you face. 

"That little shit..." Eren mumbled keeping his eyes planted onto the floor, before releasing you from his grip. 

"I'm assuming it-...it's true?" You replied, biting on your bottom lip to prevent from breaking down again.

Eren backed up onto the other corner of the bed still keeping his eyes on the floor. After he backed away, he turned his eyes onto his veiny hands that gripped the sheets in anger because of Armin.

"Ye...ah...it's true." Eren gripped the sheets harder, his veins growing larger. 

You bent your head into the mattress and started screaming, not caring that your other sleeve from your nightgown fell down, revealing your other shoulder, and the top part of your breast. barely avoiding the nipple.

Eren quickly scooted and leaned over you, his heart beating next to your ear. His heart quivered. It beat faster than you could imagine, which made you feel worse. You cried harder at the fact you made Eren feel nervous. 

Eren hugged you tighter, pressing your ear against his beating heart. 

You sniffled and shouted one more time before leaning up at Eren, who was tearing up. "Eren...I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. It's only natural to react the way you did after hearing that your lover is going to die due to something that's unworldly.." 

"But Eren..why..why did you keep this a secret?!" You cried, hitting his chest softly with your fists. 

"Beca...use, I didn't want you to be in pain, knowing I was going to die."

"EREN- it's even more painful knowing we wasted this time, not doing anything fun or adventurous. If I knew, I would've done a lot more, and helped you live your short life to the fullest..!!" You cried, squeezing your hands into a fist.

Eren pushed you closer into his chest. He pushed you so close, you could smell the faint smell of pinewood. Eren's favorite cologne. And that was the final straw for you. Your heart crushed, causing you to fall down into Eren's lap, falling asleep.

* * *

You woke up due to the bright sun resting onto you face, blinding you even while your eyes were closed. You yawned and blinked slowly. You soon felt Eren's hands push your hair behind your ear. You were surprised by the sudden touch so turned your head to see Eren's hair in a messy bun, leaving some spare strands out, caressing his soft pale collarbone. He was also shirtless. He was turned to you, and his elbow was supporting his body. You looked away quickly, you felt flustered. And your heart beat faster than ever. " _What the hell is he doing..?"_ You thought to yourself as Eren cupped your cheeks with one hand, turning you to him. As he had your face in his hand he leaned in and kissed you.

You were thrown aback, but went along with it. After Eren pulled back, you asked him, whilst you were still groggy, "Eren- what are you doing?" 

"Well... after I saw you break down for the first time ever, I had to reevaluate everything. And I've come to the conclusion, we will spend this next month doing things we've never done before...such as.." Eren stopped mid sentence and looked away.

"Eren..? Such as what?"

Eren didn't reply, but instead he got up and leaned over you, his necklace dangling over you. " _mon amour..._ " Eren whispered, as he leaned next to your ear. You blushed at the sudden nickname. Eren knew how much you loved the French language. And every time you heard it, you felt butterflies in your stomach. 

You gulped and raised your hands onto Eren's cheeks, moving his head close to yours. "Do you mean fucking for the first time?" you whispered back. 

Eren smirked, "I do...but, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I know you want to wait until marriage...but because of the circumstances-" 

You smiled, "thank you for waiting all of this time; and acknowledging what I want. But, this month is all about you, and anything you want to do." 

Eren pulled back a little, his face turning a light shade of pink, resembling the drink Hange had created, "pink lemonade". 

"Eren, I love you, and you know that. So, let's spend this next month doing things young couples should do." You smiled widely, arching your back to have your nose touch Eren's."

Eren stared at you, tearing up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Now, we only have a mo-" You pressed your finger against his lips. "Eren, don't think about what you could've done. It won't do anything but ruin the moment."

Eren's breath started shaking, but he nodded slowly. "Okay.."

Eren got up, his legs spread apart on top of your waist. He slipped the covers off of you and stared at your skimpy nightgown. "You know, I always loved when you wore this..." Eren licked his lips.

"Oh?" You smirked and gripped your sleeve with one finger, releasing it so it made a slap sound against your skin. You repeated this action not breaking eye contact with Eren. Eren watched intently as you finally moved your sleeve down slowly, revealing more and more of your breast. You let go right before it was going to reveal your nipple, earning a small frown from Eren.

You raised an eyebrow playfully, slowly raising up high enough to yank Eren's pendant. You yanked it so Eren flew on top of you, crashing your lips together. Eren's eyes widened, but closed as you and him locked tongues, they played and swung gracefully against each other. Eren pushed your head closer, allowing more entrance for both of you. As your tongues were swaying together in your mouth, Eren moved down to your bottom lip, biting it hard. You moaned as you secretly enjoyed pain.

Eren moved up quickly and blushed. "I knew it. You are a kinky little bitch." 

You stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Uh-"

Eren grabbed your hair. "Good thing I like to play dirty too." 

Eren pushed your mouth to his and bit your lip again, this time, you bled lightly. As you guys made out, you could taste the faint taste of blood Eren's tongue. It made you feel tingly down there. You could feel your pussy start throbbing. You had a thing for blood. You thought dudes with bloody noses, or just wiping blood was hot. It made your spine tingle, and your pussy tingle in excitement.

You and Eren released each other, panting heavily. "E-Eren.." 

"Ye-yeah?" 

"I- I want more." You panted, slowly tracing Eren's abs and v-line with your index finger. You saw Eren flinch a couple of times, due to your sudden touch.

"As you wish."

Eren pushed you down onto the pillow, placing his right hand on the corner of the bed, and his left near your right ear. As Eren hovered over you, his pendant dangled, and his messy hair covered his face, hiding his hungry expression. 

Eren got off of your waist and stretched his arms, revealing all the veins and muscles he earned from training. This made you feel hot. You felt like you were burning up. Eren stopped stretching and his cold hand touched your skin, it made you jolt up. "Holy-" you shouted.

Eren laughed, but continued to grab onto your thigh with his cold hands. Leaving white marks on your skin from the coldness of Eren's hand. Eren kept pressing his cold hands onto you thighs, spreading them apart slowly. 

Your whole body felt jittery and your stomach was invaded by butterflies. And your pussy was throbbing by the excitement and pain of getting fucked for the first time.

Eren finally spread your legs apart. As he finished, he slid in between them and lifted your upper body up. He kissed your lips, then went down to your jawline, making a line of kisses tracing your jawline. After that, he moved down to your neck, sucking and licking it gently. Eren returned to your lips and kissed them before going back down onto your neck, and sucking on it. After Eren sucked for 30 seconds, he released and smirked. "Damn...I finally marked you."

You burst our laughing. "Have you always wanted to do that?" "Yes, yes I have." Eren replied, chuckling.

Eren composed himself and started kissing your collarbone, occasionally licking it. The sensation of Eren's tongue grazing onto your skin made you flinch and make a small moan. Eren made eye contact with you, keeping his lips on your collarbone. He winked and then licked your collarbone, causing you to move your head up in pleasure. 

You looked back down to see Eren's pupils increase in size by 2 times. His pupils overshadowing his beautiful cyan eyes. It looked like a lunar eclipse. 

Eren sucked on your collarbone whilst still making eye contact with you. 

Eren removed his lips and licked them. Following that, he made a frame from his fingers. "Damn...I really did that." Eren clicked his tongue. 

Eren got out from in between your legs and opened the window, allowing breeze and the outside noises to enter. "Why did you do that?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're almost getting to the fun part. So, I want everyone to hear how good I fuck."

You shouted, pulling the covers over your face. Your whole body felt hot. "E-that's so embarrassing." You squealed. "Yeah?" Eren grinned cheekily, as he removed the covers from your face. "But, you're kinky. So I think you'll like this.." You blushed but nodded slowly. "I'm so submissive to you...you asshole." You murmured quietly as you removed the covers and laid on your back one more. "Yeah, and I like that." 

Eren traced his finger along your cleavage. "May I?" You nodded, allowing Eren to do whatever it is he wanted to do.

Eren grabbed your other sleeve quickly and ripped it off, causing something to rip. "Huh?? What did you rip??" you laughed. "I- I have no idea." Eren stared, the sleeve resting in his hand. "You idiot!" You laughed uncontrollably. "Oh shut up!!" Eren hollered playfully. 

Eren sighed and propped open your nightgown, revealing your bare chest. Exposing your hard nipples that were a soft pink color. "Wow..." Eren stared, his expression telling you that he was mesmerized. 

Eren spread open your legs once more and entered them, leaning his head down onto your breasts. Eren then started fidgeting with your right nipple, whilst tapping your left one. 

You moaned out at the sudden feeling of excitement, but you quickly covered your mouth remembering the window was open. But Eren, not releasing his mouth from your nipple grabbed your hand and pulled it up over your head. Not allowing you to cover your mouth from the noise. He looked up at you and winked. You gasped as Eren bit down softly on your nipple. Your gasp was so loud you heard some birds that resided near the windowsill flutter off.

Eren released his mouth from your nipple, but he didn't release your hand. He smirked. "Damn, I like how slutty you look. Your shirts gone, you're covered in hickeys, you're so fucking red, and your hair is all over the place." Eren said, in a flirtatious tone. 

You turned your head in embarrassment. "Oh don't be shy... _mon amour_...I'm only going to fuck you until you can't walk." 

You turned to face him quickly. "Wait what-" but before you could finish, Eren pulled you down, near his crotch. The only thing separating your entrance and his cock was your skimpy clothing and underwear. "Okay, I can't take this anymore. I am going to stop teasing." Eren announced, as he slid your shorts down your legs. Then, to remove you underwear, Eren leaned down and bit on it, removing it with his teeth. You shuddered as the breeze made its way onto your exposed legs. Eren stared at you and you stared at him. But your eye contact was broken by Eren's sweatpants. You could see something bulging up. And then it hit you, Eren was hard. You smirked. "Aw, is someone getting impatient...?" You chuckled, spreading your legs and rubbing your hands down your thighs, up and down. Eren's face scrunched up. Eren removed his ponytail and flicked it across the room. He then bent down and without pausing he went right into your clit. Sucking on it. 

You moaned out loud from the sudden action. You pulled Eren's hair to stop him from sucking so fast, but he wouldn't move. You moaned and moaned. "E-Eren.." you moaned out. As you said that, Eren removed himself from your clit and stared at you wide eyed. "That was fucking hot." 

You panted. "O-oh. W-w-was it now.." you panted loudly. 

Eren stared at you as you panted. "E-Eren.." you called out to him. "Yes?" he replied. "Ta-take off your pants. I feel embarrassed." 

"Oh? But I would assume you like being humiliated. Because after I mentioned I would open the window, your hand made it's way down to your own vagina." Eren smirked. 

"Huh??" you shouted. "It did??" 

"Yeah."

"No. You're lying."

"I am not. You must love humility.."

You closed your eyes in pure horror. "Oh my god, I really am that easy to read."

You squealed and opened your eyes. "Still take off your pants." You said, trying to remain calm and composed like your sister in law, Mikasa.

Eren laughed and stood up from the bed, removing his sweatpants. "You happy?" You nodded. "Yes Eren."

"Oi... _mon amour_..."

"Yes?"

"Can I finger you?"

You froze at the sudden question. It made your heart flutter that Eren was still careful to not do anything reckless. "Sure, Eren."

Eren smiled and got back onto the bed. He kneeled in between your legs. He grabbed his largest finger, his middle finger that was 5 inches. "I'm going to enter. Please, tell me when to stop if it becomes too much." 

"Mhm.." you replied.

Eren exhaled and entered your vagina. You however, moaned immediately at the coldness and pressure Eren put. "F-fuck.." you moaned out as you arched your back. Eren took this as a sign to keep going. So, Eren made a circle motion inside your vagina, hitting every wall. And of course, you started moaning like crazy. "E-Eren.." you called out. Eren stopped moving and he took his index finger and inserted it into your vagina. Making a circling motion with both fingers. You moaned louder than before. This time, you were sure people heard.

Your back arched as you were experiencing your first orgasm caused by someone else. You didn't know how to feel. Your body was controlling itself. You kept twitching and moaning non stop. It's like Eren was truly controlling you. 

Eren then started making a thrusting motion, causing you to grab the sheet above your head and moan out. 

Eren stopped thrusting. You finally stopped moaning. You panted so heavy that you could barely hear Eren talking to you.

" _Mon Amour_ , are you ok?" 

You nodded your head, still panting. It felt so good. Your body felt like it was flying. Your body felt tingly. You finally had enough strength to raise your back to see Eren taking off his underwear. 

"Ere-" 

"Mon amour...this next part, is the part where most couples back out. Are you ready?" Eren said this as he grabbed his hard cock and was already aiming it towards your entrance. "Yes, Eren. I'm ready."

"But Eren...do you have condoms?" 

"Oh yes, let me grab them from the drawer." Eren dashed to the drawer across the room and ripped open a condom, placing it on his cock gently so it wouldn't rip.

"Okay." Eren said, as he got onto the bed once more.

"Okay, you ready?" 

You nodded and Eren spread your vagina open a little wider with his fingers, causing you to moan. 

Eren grabbed your legs and pulled you directly into his cock. 

You shouted and moaned out. "HOLY SHIT"

Eren chuckled a little as he leaned down to the crater in your neck. "Tell me when to start thrusting." Eren whispered.

"O-okay.. you can th-" "Ngh-" you moaned out as Eren rammed his cock into your hole. 

Eren thrusted hardly, yet not too hard that you were uncomfortable. Eren knew what he was doing.

You heard Eren's soft grunts as he kept thrusting. But they were all overthrown by the sound of your moans and pants. Your moans and pants filled the whole room. You were completely thrown into a state where you could barely think. Eren also fidgeted with your clit occasionally, causing you to moan as loud as you could.

Eren removed himself from the crater in your neck and he grabbed the hand he was using for fidgeting your clit with to the bar above the headboard. This helped Eren balance as he thrusted harder. When he thrusted harder, your moans became louder. You were shaking and twitching along with Eren. Who became a grunting mess. As you laid on your back, and Eren had his hand on the board, all you could see was Eren's hair move, and his pendant move over your face. Eren's body became filled with sweat, that some hair stuck to his shoulders. This made your stomach be filled with even more butterflies. It made you realize how lucky you were to have Eren Jaeger, the man everyone wanted. Women and men gushed over this guy. But he chose you, a random girl studying architecture.

Eren looked down at you and smiled. " _Mon amour_...I love you." as Eren said that, he thrusted harder than he ever did before. Causing you to jump up, latching onto his arm that was holding the bar. You bit into his shoulder as he thrusted harder. Eren removed his hand from the bar and onto your back, pulling your chest to his, thrusting deeper. 

"Are you ok? You're doing well for a virgin." Eren panted. As he was deep into you neck.

"I'm okay!" You replied. You were surprised yourself, as you expected it to be painful, but it wasn't. It didn't match the way Annie and Mikasa described losing your virginity felt like. They said it was painful. But I mean, they had 2 careless dudes, Armin and Jean who probably didn't know what they were doing. You chuckled lightly at the thought of your experience being different than Annie's and Mikasa's. 

Eren heard you laugh quietly and he moved his head to face you. "You ok?" Eren smiled. "I'm fine!" You replied. "I'm just laughing at how lucky I am.." Eren's eyes widened. Eren stopped thrusting and pulled out. The condom being filled with juices. 

"Hey, _mon amour_..."

"Yes, Eren?"

"I'm going to make you cum now. My thrusting was only about 50% of how hard I can thrust."

You froze. "50%?!?!?" you shouted.

Eren laughed. "Yeah..."

You blushed at the thought of Eren thrusting harder. "Okay.."

Eren smiled and kissed you as he thrusted into you, but this time, it was different. Eren was concentrating on not making sure you're okay, but to make sure you're feeling good. Eren wanted to make you cum.

Eren grabbed your hands and locked them into his as he thrusted. "E-" you moaned. You kept moaning out Eren's name as you were hit by your 3rd orgasm. But it was the strongest orgasm so far. Your whole body twitched, and your body became filled with sweat. 

* * *

As you were cumming for your first time, Eren pulled out. "Let's cum together.." Eren said, as he smiled lightly. 

"You nodded and watched as Eren masturbated himself a little before entering you and thrusting once. As he thrusted you came, and so did Eren. Eren collapsed into your shoulder. The room was filled with pants. 

Eren laughed as he got up from your shoulder and stared at you. Your eyes were filled with tears, your hair all in your face, hickies everywhere, and a lot of sweat dripping on you. 

Eren chuckled as he teared up a little. "I finally got to do this with you. I got to finally feel human again." Eren cried as he hugged you tightly. "You feel human?" you said, your voice breaking, not only from the moans, but from trying to keep your tears in. Because, that sentence hurt. You never knew Eren felt inhuman. He never told you that when becoming a titan, you feel less and less like a human, as Armin had previously described that becoming a titan ruins your mental health. 

"Yes, I do!" Eren cried aloud, tears dripping down his face. 

"I'm glad you feel human again Eren. You deserve everything. I love you." you replied, as you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him lightly.

"I'm going to make this month, **_the last month_** , the best month you've ever experienced ever." you smiled.


	2. false illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slower, more serious chapter. More for building the plot, and making you, the reader feel more immersed in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't have smut, but the next will have smut for sure! 
> 
> (Sorry for any grammatical errors!)
> 
> THIS CHAP WON'T BE NEARLY AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONE. I AM LEGIT WRITING MOST OF THIS IN MATH CLASS. LMAO

"I'll see you later!" Eren said, leaning down to kiss your forehead. You smiled and hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave. "Don't leave.." You moved your body closer to his. Your right leg pressing against his thigh. 

Eren grabbed your chin and aimed your head adjacent to his eyes. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Eren patted your head softly whilst breaking away from the hug. "Hange wants to perform one more experiment with me before she lets me have the next month off." 

As the word "month" rolled off of Eren's tongue, you felt your heart stop a little bit. "Oh yeah...a month.." You mumbled quietly. 

"Huh? Did you say something?" Eren asked as he fixed his collar. "No.." You replied, walking towards the bed.

"I see.." Eren replied, grabbing his house keys from the drawer. "Well, I'll see you later! I love you _mon amour_ " 

"See you, Eren..! I love you." 

Eren peeked his head through the door and blew you a kiss. As Eren closed the door, you collapsed onto the bed face first. "Hah...time flies by so fast.." You groaned as you flipped over to look up at the calendar that was near the bed. "March 6..." It had already been 5 days since you and Eren had sex for the first time. It felt just like yesterday. Time was passing by a lot faster. It made you wonder if the Earth was rotating faster than usual. But then you came to the conclusion that because of your nervousness about Eren dying in a month made time fly by faster. That's always how it worked. The more you dreaded something to come, the faster it came. You were so desperate to find a way to escape this reality of knowing your lover was going to die to such a ludicrous reason. So often times you tried tricking your brain into thinking you wanted Eren to die, because the more you wanted something to come, the slower time gets. 

So you would chant in your head, "I don't care if he dies. I don't need him." And you thought it would work, you thought it would slow time down, but there was no tricking your heart. Your heart would ruin everything. Every time you chanted those words in your head, your heart would beat faster and you would try to ignore it, but the false illusions your mind created to break away from the harsh, inescapable reality would disappear like smoke. Making your mind, body, soul and heart plead for Eren. And time would remain to pass faster than ever before. It was just like steam from a hot pot would break into the dry atmosphere fast, but it would die out immediately as it connected with the dryness of the room.

You sighed and stared at the ceiling. You weren't particularly thinking of anything. You were just staring blankly at the ceiling. You didn't feel like moving. It was like you were numb, numb inside and outside. 

You were planning on just laying down and taking a nap until you heard a knock at your front door. You got up slowly, a thought of whoever was knocking could be Eren dashed through your mind, making you run to the door. Your heart was beating in anticipation.

You opened it swiftly, only to be disappointed to see a scout who you've never seen before holding an envelope. "Ah! Hello! Are you Mrs. Jaeger?" 

You stared at him blankly. "Mrs...Mrs..JAEGER?!" Your mind started going crazy. A million thoughts rushed through your head. "Wait, we're not even married?" "Did someone lie about us being married?" "Or maybe we already are married?" "No, that's impossible." "But it could be possible.." You slammed the door quickly and caught your breath. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. Mrs. Jaeger was just a mistake on their part. It's okay. Open the door and act perfectly normal."

You opened the door again and scratched your head. "Ah...sorry about that. I was just shocked that you called me Mrs. Jaeger! Because- well- we're not married!" You laughed awkwardly. 

"Oh? But the addressor who wanted me to send this said you were "Mrs. Jaeger"..." 

"HUHHH??" You shouted out, snatching the envelope right out of the scouts hand. You ripped the envelope open and looked down at where the addressor would sign "Sincerely".

"From, Historia". You legs felt wobbly. "The queen he-rself.." You panted, your hands shaking. "Why did the queen send me this?" You asked the scout who was staring at you with his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. "Um...because she actually sent a carriage to you...and wants you to meet up with her in 15 minutes." 

"Huh?" You replied, cupping your hand near your ear. "Repeat that."

"Ms...Reiss...wants you to meet up with her in 15 minutes..at the palace..." 

You grabbed onto the door frame to keep yourself from falling over. "Ms....Re-" You shouted. "She wants to see me?!" You grabbed the scout by the shoulders, shaking them. "Oi oi oi, you're joking!' 

"I- I- I- am not!" The scout cried out. 

You released the scout and bowed. "Sorry about that! I'll go get ready. I was just shocked to hear that the queen herself wanted me." 

"I don't blame you!" The scout answered, brushing off his jacket. "Now get ready. I'll be out here waiting."

You nodded and shut the door, placing the letter on the table. "I am kinda disappointed it wasn't Eren knocking...but I guess the addressor of the letter being the queen makes up for it." 

You undressed and put on a black skirt that went up to your knees, and a random white long sleeve t-shirt you found. You looked at yourself in the mirror. "I look too plain!" you thought as you rushed to find some jewelry. You found a cute pearl necklace and a silver hair clip. You tied your hair to the side and added a hair clip to brush your bangs away. "Okay! I look somewhat presentable." You smirked as you stared at yourself in the mirror. "Okay. I should bring my wallet just in case I need to buy something." 

You grabbed your wallet and keys off the dresser. But before you left, you noticed a gold picture frame near the dresser. You didn't remember this being here before. You approached the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of you and Eren. You tried to recall when you and Eren took this. "Oh yeah...it was about a week before Eren and the scouts went to go reclaim the Shiganshina district. "Wow...Eren looks different. His hair is a lot shorter and kempt than it is now..." You inspected the picture. You inspected everything to see if anything else about Eren changed. But nothing changed. Eren's grin didn't change. He still had that stupid grin that showed all of his teeth, including his pointed ones that looked like vampire fangs. "I wonder if he's a vampire." You chuckled to yourself. "Well, it's not impossible. With the titan's and all that fantasy shit that happened, there's no way there aren't vampires." 

You looked at the picture once more and noticed that _you_ looked different. You were a lot skinnier and a lot more petite. But now, you gained a bit more belly fat. And your breasts increased in size. "I wonder what happened to her.." You thought as you pressed your index finger against the painting, "I miss the old days when Eren wasn't stressed and didn't have a month left..." Your eyes frowned. 

You stared at the picture once more. Remembering everything about the picture. You liked this picture. You found comfort in it. It made you happy to see that Eren's most eye-catching feature, his smile, didn't change. It made you feel somewhat better about the situation you and Eren were in. 

You brushed your finger against the photo, just like you were petting Eren's head, your finger being doused in dust. "I should really clean this photo when I get back.." You sighed as you walked towards the door, wiping the dust away on the door frame. "I'm ready." You smiled to the scout as you opened the door. 

"Alright. Lets go!" 

You locked the door and followed the scout who was guiding you to the carriage. It had been a while since you've been in a carriage. You preferred walking instead of taking a carriage. 

As you stepped outside of your apartment complex, you saw that the carriage was embroidered in a gold lining. And the carriage was a red velvet. This made you nervous to step onto the carriage. As you and Eren lived next to the shelter for homeless people. And across from your complex was where the thugs liked to gamble their "belongings". So, everyone was staring at you. And they knew that you were heading to the palace, as that carriage was a one-of-a kind. It was used to transport the queen, or any one higher up in the social hierarchy. 

You hesitated as you placed one foot onto the carriage. "Is it okay if I travel in this? I can walk-"

"No. You have to take this. The queen demanded you do." The scout stared at you. His expression changing. You were surprised at how serious the scout's look became. Earlier, they looked laid-back and bored. But now, they're serious. Their eyes not moving an inch. "I guess this is how loyal the scouts are to Ms. Reiss..." 

You entered the carriage and were enthralled. The edge of the seats and window were gold, and the interior of the carriage was a soft black leather. You slid into the seat that was furthest away from the door. As you sat down, you sank into the seat you jolted up. "This seat is so deep!" You shrieked. You felt your life flash between your eyes.

The scout's cold demeanor was broken and they laughed. "Yeah! I was shocked at first too. The seats are so damn cushiony, I thought I was going to slip into the seat!" You laughed along with the scout as they scooted into the seat next to you.

The scout closed the door, and the carriage driver turned their head and the scout gave them a thumbs up. The driver started the carriage. It had been a while since you've been in a carriage, so when the bumpy road and the carriage wheels clashed together, you became dizzy. You were bouncing up and down in your seat.

After about 3 minutes of feeling dizzy and rocking back and forth, you rested your elbow against the sill of the window. You placed your cheek on your palm and stared out the window. You figured if you bended your body forward slightly, it would make your dizziness and nausea go away. As you got comfortable, you stared out at the vast, yet small city you and Eren lived in. To you, the city was small. Yes, it was one of the largest in Paradis Island, but it was boring. You wanted to explore more of the world. You wanted to see more. You could never see the sun rise or sun set from where you lived. You could never see any animals besides cats, birds, and dogs. It was the same repetitive thing. And that's what you think drew you to Eren, and Eren to you. You both dreamt of seeing the outside world.

Nevertheless, the city was "large", it wasn't a particularly rich city, because on the far end of town, there resided the poorer and less fortunate people. And on the furthest North side of town, near where the palace was, were the more wealthy folks. Most people in the North were snobby, and refused to donate to charity. And you hated them with a passion. They were always fancying each other, and waving as if they were royalty. Sometimes, because of your huge hatred for them, made you pity them. You thought it was pathetic that they acted like someone they were not. As if they were a useless puppeteer and the persona they put up all the time in public were the puppet. 

* * *

The scout guided you through the massive palace. You inquisitively wandered around the palace, yet you still followed the scout. "WOAH! WHATS THIS FOR?" You asked, as you picked up a huge gold bar. 

"Ah...! That's actually used for opening the safety vent up there!" The scout pointing to the large wall on your left. "See, there's a vent! It's just in case there is a break-in." 

You inspected the gold rod and the vent. "Oh! That's cool!"

You and the scout continued to walk down the huge hallway until you were stopped. "Oh yes! By the way, your husband should be in there!" The scout pointed to a huge gold door on your left. "This is the doctors office!"

"Oh, so Eren's doing experiments in a doctors lab...?" You bit your nail. You were nervous. If he was doing experiments in a doctors office, something must've happened. Something major. You dashed towards the door. You grabbed the handle. "Uh...may I take a peep?" You tapped your foot, showing you were wanting to see Eren. 

"Yeah, let me open it though." The scout agreed. The scout moved you out of the way and opened the door. You stood behind him, not being able to see anything inside except the bright light and white walls. It made the doctors office unsettling. It didn't look fancy. It looked raggedy. 

You tried peeping over the Scouts shoulder, but it didn't work. And you noticed the Scout adjusted his body to make it so you couldn't see inside. 

"Hey, why won't you let me look in!" You grunted, as you tried pushing the scout out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me see." You pestered, earning no response from the scout.

As you tried pushing, you heard a voice from within the doctors office. " _Mon amour?_ " You heard footsteps approach you. And then you saw him, your lover, Eren Jaeger. He pushed the scout of the way, and you saw something you didn't expect to see; Eren shirtless.

"Uh-"

"OIIII EREN! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF A- oh! Mrs. Jaeger!" 

You and Eren gasped. "Uh-" you both said in unison and Hange, the genius themself waved. "OURAAAA! You're so pretty!!" Hange shouted as they latched onto you, shooing the scout who brought you here away. 

"HOW ARE YOU!!' 

"I'm goo-" 

Hange squeezed your cheeks. "OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR IS CHEEKS ARE SO SOFT!" 

"Twank youwo-" 

Eren sighed and pushed Hange's hands off your face. "Oi, don't touch what's mine. Especially when you're next to me."

"ARA?? Eren, don't be like that." Hange replied, their attitude dulling. 

"I'm sorry about Hange!" Eren apologized, pulling you in for a hug. 

"It's okay! Hange is nice and I trust them." You replied, nuzzling your nose against Eren's collarbone. 

Hange stared at you two hugging, their expression becoming tender. 

"Hey, _mon amour_ , what are you doing here?" Eren asked, still hugging you. 

"Oh, Ms. Reiss wanted to talk to me!"

Eren's eyes widened in surprise. "The queen??!"

"Yeah!"

"Why?!" Eren latched onto your shoulders, staring at you in concern. His eyebrows were furrowing and his eyes were widened. "You want me to come with you?!"

"No Eren." Hange spoke up. "We need to finish these experiments." 

Eren looked at Hange then back at you. "O-okay." Eren released you from his grasp. " _Mon amour_ , be careful.."

"I will!" You smiled.

"Oi Eren, you can bring her to the queen's meeting room." Hange pointed to the large gold doors in front of them.

"No, it's okay!" You intruded. "Finish the experiments." You waved. "I'll see you later Eren!" 

" _Mon amour_ , let's head home together!" 

"Okay!" You hollered as you headed towards the gold doors.

* * *

You knocked on the large gold door. "Uh, hello?"

There was no response. So you decided to wait by the door. As you stood near the door in silence, your eyes wandered the palace hallway, inspecting every inch of it. It was a large hallway that could probably fit 10 horses in a row side by side. The hallway was huge. And you noticed when you and Eren were speaking in the hallway, your voices echoed. Thus, the hallway was large, yet empty. It was kind of lonely. It felt isolated. Especially because the palace was in its own area, guarded and gated away from society. 

You stood next to the door for about 3 more minutes until the door slammed opened. You were scared by the loud creak noise the door made. As you turned your head to see who opened the door, you saw her, the prettiest girl you've ever seen. Historia Reiss. Historia was beautiful. Her blonde hair reminded you of silk. Her blue eyes were like a diamond shining under the moonlight. It was a beautiful blue. And her face was perfectly symmetrical. She was one of the few people who you found attractive. Her looks were hypnotizing.

"Ah! There you are!" She hollered. "I am so sorry! I was eating and lost track of time!" She bowed, pleading for forgiveness. 

"It's okay! Please don't apologize." You laughed. 

Historia looked up at you, her expression went from looking sorry to a cheerful smile. "Okay! Well, please enter!" 

You nodded and followed behind Historia. As you entered, you noticed the door close behind you. "Oh, it closes after a certain amount of time?" 

"Oh no! Actually, when you walk, you might've felt something attach to your shoe. It was a little piece of lace that feels someone foot pass through the door. Once it feels that, it shakes this little device that then closes the door. It's a new device Hange made."

"Woah... that's so cool!"

"I know right!!" Historia squealed. "This palace is full of cool devices like that!!" 

"Woah!! Really?"

"Yeah!! Next time you visit, I'll give you a professional tour!" 

"Okay! Thank you Ms. Reiss!" You chuckled.

"Of course! Now, Mrs. Jaeger, please sit down." Historia pointed to a leather arm chair that was across the room near the window. 

"Oh- Ms. Reiss...we're not married-" You scratched your neck awkwardly. "I have no idea why I'm being addressed as "Mrs. Jaeger""

"Huh??? You're not?" Historia put her index finger on her chin.

"No-"

"But Eren said you were..."

"Eren...did what?"

"Yeah! A couple weeks ago I asked him what to address you as if I ever call you over to the palace.."

You stood there, still and dumbfounded. "Why would Eren do that..." You thought to yourself, trying to think of a reason.

"Well...Mrs. Jaeger, let's just sit and talk." Historia giggled.

You nodded and sat on the cold leather seat. The seat was cold, indicating nobody has sat here in a while. 

"So..Ms. Reiss...why did you call me here?" 

"Well..." Historia's voice became quiet. Her voice became so quiet that the noise the leather chair made when she sat across from you was louder. 

You and Historia sat in silence. The silence felt agonizing. Not only because you were sitting in an uncomfortable silence in front of the queen, it was because it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence that couldn't be described. It was like the queen was nervous to say something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAP REALLY SOON. PROBABLY LATER TONIGHT. IT'LL BE A SHORTER LIKE 400 WORD CHAP COMPLETING THIS ONE. I JUST WANTED TO SPLIT IT UP.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter is more boring than the last one. I will make the next chap more interesting and detailed. I wanted to build the plot, and make you, the reader, feel more alive in the story, rather than make it just a smut. Because the smut isn't the main focus of this story. The smut is just a plus. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS: I am a writer who tends to write multiple stories at once, because I have so many ideas. I try my hardest to not abandon stories. Also, with the feedback I received from the last chapter has motivated me to not drop this. So, do not worry if I post another story, I won't drop this one. 
> 
> Oh also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND KUDOS FROM THE LAST CHAP <3 It truly means a lot!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I GOT BUTTERFLIES WRITING THIS- JAFAFA  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thank you for reading! I love u! Muahhh
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't add a lot of degrading or kinky things this chap, but I will for sure in the next! I was just growing tired, because I was typing for 5 hours non-stop, on a school night. LOL. But hopefully the next update is soon! (I tend to lose motivation fast)
> 
> This will be a 3-5 chap story. Including a lot of smut (BDSM included ;)), fluff and some angst! 
> 
> See you in the next update! <3


End file.
